Toi et moi hors du monde
by Cyanarc-en-ciel
Summary: Texte écrit dans le cadre du défi "Le mouvement perpétuel" de la Ficothèque Ardente. En plein milieu de leur rébellion contre l'Homeworld, Perle et Rose se ménagent un petit moment rien que pour elles, entre danse et amour...


Texte écrit dans le cadre du défi "Le mouvement perpétuel" de la Ficothèque Ardente. Le but est d'écrire, en un mois, un one-shot selon des critères particuliers. Le texte suivant répond au défi suivant : **toi et moi contre le monde**. Le couple était au choix, **tout le reste est libre**. Une image illustrait ce défi, celle de deux hommes traversant le pont d'une grande ville en se tenant la main.

 **Couple :** Rose Quartz x Pearl (yuri)

 **Rated :** M (léger lime)

* * *

Rose Quartz est souvent d'humeur joueuse. C'est dans sa nature. Difficile de croire que la chef des rebelles qui se dresse contre l'Homeworld tout entier ressemble parfois à une enfant curieuse et pleine de malice.

Perle mettrait leur monde, non, l'univers tout entier, à feu et à sang pour elle.

Mais pour l'heure, elles se sont retranchées sur la Terre, où personne ne viendra les chercher, ou du moins, pas de manière parfaitement rigoureuse. Pas comme il le faudrait. Les gemmes ne vont pas sur Terre, cette petite planète n'est rien d'autre qu'une mine d'exploitation pour elles. Elles n'ont guère envie de salir leurs jolis pieds sur ce qu'elles s'imaginent n'être qu'un tas de pierres et de boue.

Perle pensait de la même façon, il y a encore peu de temps. Rose a changé cela.

Rose, qui voit de la beauté en toute chose. Rose, pour qui chaque vie est précieuse. La magnifique Rose, gentille, généreuse, fantasque, forte, volontaire, intelligente, courageuse, guerrière, et belle, belle à s'en damner.

Rose, Rose, Rose… Elle ne quitte plus les pensées de Perle, plus un seul instant. C'est un sentiment à la fois atrocement envahissant et pourtant si délicieux. Perle a souvent l'envie de tout envoyer balader et s'y laisser noyer.

Les yeux de Rose sont comme l'espace : profonds et magnifiques, sans fin. On y voit les étoiles et on y lit l'amour. Qu'elle lui tende la main et Perle se laisserait basculer sans regrets.

Elle lui tend la main, justement, sa Rose. La belle guerrière aime danser, cela se ressent dans chacun de ses gestes, dans sa grâce, dans la justesse de ses mouvements. Même quand elle se bat, surtout dans ces moments-là, ça se voit. C'est une danse mortelle, auréolée de la lumière pure de sa gemme, où elle tranche sans hésitation les gemmes qui se mettent en travers de son chemin.

Elle est magnifique et précise. Fatale. Voilà longtemps que Perle est l'une de ses victimes. Une victime heureuse et comblée : elle n'échangerait sa place, ne retournerait en arrière pour rien au monde.

Sur ses pointes, Perle essaie d'égaler cette fascinante beauté, cette perfection qui l'éblouit, comme un étincelant soleil. La main de Rose est douce, chaude dans la sienne. Perle saute et tourbillonne, menée par son soleil, sa reine, son guide. Pour elle, plus rien ne compte, elle est totalement abandonnée à l'instant. Rose la mène où elle le veut, comme elle le veut.

Leurs mains se joignent, se séparent, s'effleurent comme avec timidité ou s'agrippent pour ne pas se perdre. Elles parcourent les peaux pâles et satinées des corps gracieux, comme des plumes qui volettent au gré du vent. Les cheveux aussi sont de la partie, caresses soyeuses ou chatouillis légers qui les font glousser.

Tout est douceur, tendresse, délicatesse.

Rose se penche et jette presque Perle en arrière. Celle-ci accompagne le mouvement, ses doigts effleurent le sol et y suivent leur propre danse. Les yeux de Rose sont vissés dans les siens, les sourires rivalisent d'éclat. Le bras de Rose, solide et chaud dans son dos, soulève Perle qui tend les lèvres d'anticipation.

Leurs bouches se trouvent, brièvement, puis Rose se relève et, de nouveau, Perle tourne et s'incline en arrière. Ses yeux sont fermés, elle confie sa vie à Rose, elle s'abandonne entre ses bras sans la moindre hésitation. Les mains de Rose s'égarent sur sa taille, elle l'attire contre elle. Son corps plantureux, charnu, ses formes superbes, épousent celui souple et mince de Perle. Elles sont si différentes, elles se complètent à la perfection. Perle lève la jambe, lentement, la fait glisser le long de la robe blanche de Rose, le long de sa jambe moelleuse. Elles ne se quittent pas des yeux. Les souffles sont retenus tant l'instant est important.

Les mains se rejoignent, s'entrelacent avec une lenteur presque insupportable et se tendent de chaque côté de leurs corps. Elles sont la grâce, la beauté, à un niveau cosmique. Elles sont tellement immobiles que, sans ce mouvement, un observateur aurait cru admirer les statues de deux amantes, figées dans l'éternité. Seuls leurs cheveux et la robe de Rose remuent au gré du vent. Les corps se fondent presque l'un dans l'autre. Leurs visages sont tendus l'un vers l'autre, comme s'il s'agissait du trésor le plus précieux de l'univers. Il n'existe plus rien que ces deux gemmes, en cet instant précis.

Et c'est là, tout à coup, mais prévu, attendu, espéré, que la lumière explose en elles et les unit. Perle se fond en Rose. Rose ne fait plus qu'un avec Perle. Le bonheur, le plaisir, la plénitude, les envahissent.

Elles sont complètes, enfin.


End file.
